Wheel of Torture
by Solar the Cat
Summary: What do you get when you cross no sleep, 15 liters of Diet Coke, many tubes of mentos, a slingshot, laser guided targeting system, and temporary insanity/evilness? not this story Seriously someone tell me, i can't get half of that stuff. First story
1. Intro or Night of the Living Chairs

_I do not own anything in these stories that is not related to the OCs Solar the Cat and Chicken Joe._

_See disclaimer in profile for rest of chapters_

_Disclaimer: The Cake Is A Lie!_

_

* * *

  
_

Somewhere in Station Square there is an abandoned movie studio. A purple cat with white ears and light blue eyes wearing a tuxedo stands in the center of an award show set. "Hello everyone! I'm Solar the Cat and welcome to my first story."

Solar presses a button on a remote which triggers applause. "Thank you everyone! Now for some reason many of you humans find the suffering of others funny, and so do I! As much as I like Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends I can't think of anyone better to torture. And here to help me with all my schemes is my favorite character ever and partner in crime, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Solar presses the button again and Shadow chaos controls right next to him just as the applause starts.

"Where is that applause coming from anyway Solar?" asks Shadow. "I have no idea Shadow."replies Solar. "Fair enough, so which of Faker's friends shall we torture first?" Shadow asks, eyes full of mischief. Solar points at the stage and a wheel with pictures of Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Eggman, and Silver on it. "We will have to spin the Wheel of Torture to decide. And here to help us is my lovely assistant Blaze the Cat!" Blaze walks in wearing a red dress and Shadow looks at Solar suspiciously. "How in the world did you get Blaze to be your assistant." asks Shadow.

"I'm the Author, I have greater power than the chaos emeralds. And to prove it I will now make an audience appear out of nowhere!" Solar waves his hands at the empty chairs where an audience should be. There is a sudden burst of light and the empty chairs now have faces and are capable of limited movement, but are unable to move from their spots as they are cemented to the floor. Shadow and Blaze just stare at the chairs with looks of shock, disbelief, horror, and amazement. "Oops, I was trying to call forth some shadow androids. Guess I need more practice with my all-powerful Author powers. Now Blaze, if you would please spin the Wheel of Torture."

Blaze and Shadow stop staring at the chairs as Blaze walks over to the wheel and spins it. Curious about the Wheel of Torture, Blaze asks Solar a question that nobody saw coming. "Um Solar, there is no pointer on that thing, how are we going to know who to torture?" Solar thinks for a moment then his face lights up with an idea. "Shadow use this javelin to hit one of the spots on the wheel. Whomever you hit is who we shall torture!" Solar then hands Shadow a javelin. As the wheel starts to slow down Shadow throws his javelin at it and the Wheel of Torture instantly stops, revealing the javelin embedded in a picture of none other than the Faker himself, Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow grins evilly, "Oh this is going to be good."


	2. Sonic

_Disclaimer: When life gives you lemons, make a lemonade stand and use the proceeds to buy a sniper rifle. See if life gives you anything again._

* * *

Under the cover of the night our team of 3 approaches the house of the famed hero Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

_(Solar's POV)_

"Okay you two, now that we have found Sonic's house we shall sneak into his bedroom and I will use my powers to make him have a horrible nightmare. In addition I will allow us all to see it so we will be able to get a good idea of what to do to him." I tell Blaze and Shadow. "I hope you don't mess up this time. Bringing chairs to life by trying to summon androids is bad enough, I don't want to know what could happen if you mess up this" Shadow says. "I have no intention of finding that out Shadow. Now lets move out!" I reply.

Blaze, Shadow, and I make our way towards Sonic's bedroom, little do we know the horror that awaits us behind that door. As I open the door we are treated to the most unlikely thing anybody would ever have seen or know about if I wasn't putting it in this story. Sonic's room was pink with pictures of Rouge on the walls. Shadow runs to the bathroom immediately and Blaze just stares. Finally Blaze speaks up, "Wow, um Solar are you sure this is the right house?" I look at Blaze, but instead of replying I point at the sleeping Sonic the Hedgehog.

Just then Shadow returns from the bathroom. "I really shouldn't have eaten that last bowl of Ramen." says Shadow as he spots the sleeping form of his eternal rival. "Any chance we can get some photos for blackmail before we begin." asks Shadow as I put my camera away. "Already got some Shadow. Now lets look into Sonic's nightmare." As Shadow, Blaze, and I approach Sonic I mutter a spell as we disappear in a flash of light.

_

* * *

(1 hour later in Sonic's Bedroom)_

"Okay, do we have everything we need Blaze?" I ask Blaze. "Well let's see, chicken skeleton?" Shadow pulls a chicken skeleton from the magic bag I gave him. "Check. Chili Dogs?" Shadow pulls out a platter of Chili Dogs. "Check. Ketchup?" Shadow sticks his head in the bag then says "Um be right back." Shadow uses Chaos Control to steal multiple bottles of ketchup and a banana from a Walmart in Cleveland. "Okay we have everything Solar."

"Okay, Blaze put the Chili Dog platter next to Sonic. Shadow put the skeleton on the ground then spread ketchup all around the floor near the bed." As my team sets out to accomplish their tasks I start chanting over the chicken skeleton. Suddenly all the bones snap into place and the skeleton stands up just as Shadow and Blaze finish up. "Let's get back to the studio and use the G.U.N satellite I um borrowed to watch the fun. Shadow you know what to do." Shadow nods and uses Chaos Control to warp us back to the studio where a projection of Sonic's room is being shown on the wall. We sit on the stage as the chairs will try to eat us if we sit on them. (See Chapter 1).

_

* * *

(Sonic's POV)_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away from my Chili Dogs chicken!" I realize it was just a nightmare. "Wow what did I eat last night," I spot a platter of Chili Dogs next to me, "Ooh Chili Dogs, just what I need after that nightmare." I eat the whole platter in less than 5 seconds. "Hmm I didn't know they had made a chicken flavored platter." I suddenly feel like I'm being watched. "Is anyone there?" I call out not expecting an answer. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I received one in the form of a terrible scream. "BACAAAAAAAAAW!"

"AHH reanimated chicken skeleton! Why are you here?" I ask the Chicken Skeleton (we will just call it Bob) Bob jumps up in front of Sonic on the bed and shrieks. "onicSay eThay edgehogHay! Iway avehay eturnedray omfray ethay eadday, andway illway aketay ymay evengeray onway ouyay orfay illingkay emay astlay ightnay! ouYay oughtthay itway asway ustjay away eamdray utbay Iway illway elltay ouyay atthay itway asn'tway!" (Translation for those of you that don't speak Pig Latin: Sonic The Hedgehog! I have returned from the dead, and will take my revenge on you for killing me last night! You thought it was just a dream but I will tell you that it wasn't!) Sonic screams with the realization of his nightmare being real.

_

* * *

(in the studio)_

Shadow & Blaze: Sonic speaks Pig Latin?

_

* * *

(back in Sonic's room)_

Sonic is now so terrified that he forgot he has super speed. "Get away from me you Undead Chicken!" Bob has somehow eaten all of Sonic's Chili even though he is a skeleton and is now throwing Sonic's fridge at him. Sonic jumps out of the way just before the fridge breaks through the wall where he was a second ago.(Insert more battle between a powerless terrified Sonic and a skeleton chicken with the power to eat chili and throw fridges here if you want to, I am out of ideas) Eventually Sonic falls to his knees in front of Bob and says "Please have mercy! What can I do to put your spirit to rest you terrifying mon... I mean poor spirit." Bob looks at Sonic in amazement, which is a real talent for a skeleton chicken if you ask me **Random Person: Nobody asked you!** Quiet you, Random Person is struck by lightning! Then Bob said "eThay onlyway ayway otay utpay ymay iritspay otay estray isway otay urnbay atthay icturepay ofway ougeRay inway ouryay oomray! Onlyway enthay illway Iway eavelay!" (Translation: The only way to put my spirit to rest is to burn that picture of Rouge in your room! Only then will I leave!) Sonic looks up with relief on his face. "Really, that's all? Rouge broke in yesterday then painted my room pink and hung a picture of herself on the wall yesterday. I just didn't have anything better to do with the picture." Sonic regains his speed and drops the picture of Rouge in the nearest active volcano and returns in a total of 2. seconds. Little known fact: Sonic built his house on top of an underground active volcano then had Tails build a device to keep it from erupting. "Okay I burned the picture you can leave now." Bob then starts to fade and just as he fully disappears says a final piece of advice to Sonic that you all should memorize, for it could just save your life one day or you can randomly shout it into a telephone. "_**No Hablo Español**_**!**"

_

* * *

(meanwhile back in the studio)_

"_No Hablo Español__?" asks blaze with confusion on her face."Hey don't ask me why that chicken said that. I stopped controlling him after Sonic dodged that fridge." replies Solar. Shadow then asks his last __question of this chapter, that's right it's almost over. "We were recording that right?" Solar then replies "Are you serious, you should know me better than that by now. Here is a copy of the DVD." Solar then hands Shadow a DVD labeled 'Wheel of Torture: Sonic' "Well now that that's over should we spin the Wheel of Torture to see who to torture next?" asks Blaze. "Sure. You get the Wheel spinning and I'll find a medieval crossbow!" says Solar. And with those last words said Blaze spins the Wheel of Torture._


	3. Silver

_Disclaimer: Look into the sun, you might see me. But then you will go blind._

_

* * *

(4 hours later)_

Shadow and Blaze are staring at the somehow still spinning wheel. Shadow finally speaks the first words heard since Solar left to find a medieval crossbow....4 hours ago. "Wow I can't believe this wheel has been spinning for 4 hours." Hearing Shadow speak Blaze then reveals the obvious to Shadow. "It won't stop spinning until we throw something at it. I found the manual that Solar left under that table." "What table?" Says Shadow with a look of confusion on his face. Just then a table with 1 leg shorter than the other 3 collapses. "Oh that table." says Shadow. After setting the table up again with the manual to the Wheel of Torture once again under the short leg Blaze says "For someone who is all-powerful it sure takes him a long time to find a crossbow. Isn't this a movie studio? There should be many crossbows just lying around. And who takes 4 hours to find a crossbow anyway?" Then Solar walks in with a medieval crossbow, a boombox, and 52 boxes of pizza. "Where were you? You were gone for 4 hours, and what's with the pizza and the boombox." Shadow says annoyed. Solar looks at Shadow like he said something stupid. "In that order: I was at Chicken Bob's Crossbow/Boombox/Pizza shop. It took 4 hours because I couldn't decide which toppings to get on the pizza so I chose to get 1 of every kind of pizza and had to wait for them to cook. I thought it would be a good idea to bring you pizza, and the boombox is because I broke the last one trying to connect it to the giant projector. That everything?" asks Solar. Shadow looks at Solar dumbfounded. "Yeah I'm good. Time to eat pizza. Hmm if only they made a pizza shaped like my head." Solar then replies "You could always order a custom pizza from Chicken Bob's Crossbow/Boombox/Pizza shop. Who would have thought that in only a few minutes a skeletal chicken could build a store and make so much money with custom pizzas." "Hmm sounds expensive, maybe later." Blaze starts to look irritated "Can we please figure out who our next victim is?" Solar hands Shadow the crossbow and tunes the boombox to a random station. "Okay Shadow I've kept you waiting long enough. Fire at will!" Shadow shoots one of the chairs. Solar gives Shadow a questioning glance. "What? You were gone so long we were able to name all the chairs. That chair was Will." Solar rolls his eyes. "Very funny now fire at the Wheel of Torture." Shadow grumbles. "Fine if you want to end the never ending fun of a spinning wheel." Shadow fires at the Wheel of Torture. Once again, as soon as the arrow hit the Wheel it instantly stopped revealing the arrow embedded in a picture of Silver the psychic hedgehog from a post-apocalyptic future, whom has permanently moved to the present as Blaze has also. Shadow's eyes widen. "Solar I have the perfect idea for Silver." Solar and Blaze give Shadow a questioning glance. "We're listening." Shadow gets a mischievous look on his face. "Well what if Silver's house became destroyed somehow and I just happened to show up promising a job that pays well with a guaranteed regular customer for him." Blaze gets a worried look on her face. "I'm all for chaos but I will have nothing to do with the destruction of someone's house." Solar appears to be thinking. "Something tells me you won't have to worry about that Blaze. Also, Shadow are you going to get Silver a job at Chicken Bob's Crossbow/Boombox/Pizza shop as your personal delivery boy, then special order many pizzas but not pay for them, causing silver to get in trouble with his boss?" Shadow looks surprised. "How did you know?" Solar smiles. "Telepathy." Blaze still looks worried. "How will you get Chicken Bob to give Silver a well paying job?" Shadow smiles evilly. "Who says he will get paid at all. With all that pizza that he will have to pay for Chicken Joe will have Silver in debt preventing him from quitting." Solar then gives Shadow another questioning glance. "If Silver's house get's destroyed where will he live?" Shadow then answers "I'm sure we can persuade Chicken Joe to give Silver a room at his store. Seeing as the owner is a skeletal chicken who doesn't need to sleep I would be the store is always open and Silver would always need to be on hand." Blaze has a look of relief on her face. "Well as long as I don't have to have any part of destroying Silver's home, and Silver will still have a place to stay, I can go through with this plan." And so that's how the torture of Silver the Hedgehog was planned.

_

* * *

(Later at Chicken Bob's Crossbow/Boombox/Pizza store)_

"You say that your friend will soon lose his house and that you want me to give him a job and allow him to live in my store?" asks Bob the skeletal chicken disbelievingly. "Yep I also want him to be my personal pizza delivery boy. If he lives at your store he will be on hand to work around the store 24/7. Of course you will have to give him scheduled lunch breaks and time to sleep while he is not needed." States Shadow. "Hmm having a living minion who obeys my every command sounds good, and I can take all the pizza he eats and the pizzas that get delivered but not payed for out of his pay. I can force him to be my minion forever." Says Bob maniacally. "So let me get this straight. You want to lose money with this store?" asks Shadow disbelievingly. "I am a skeleton, and the forces that reanimated me gave me special powers which allow me to get everything for my store including all the pizza supplies and power. I don't care if I make money or not, and if your friend becomes in my debt , I won't have to worry about paying him." Shadow gets that evil look on his face again. "In that case I might as well tell you that I was planning to make Silver my personal pizza slave and not pay for the pizzas causing him to become in your debt. Are you okay with that?" Chicken Joe gets the same evil look Shadow has on his face. "Perfect, just bring your friend in and I will hire him on the spot." Shadow and Chicken Joe share an evil laugh at this last statement.

_

* * *

(Later, Outside Silver's house)_

Silver the Hedgehog was just returning home from a day of volunteering at the Senior Center. As Silver approaches his home he states "Ah what a great day. I feel like nothing could possibly go wrong today!" (Those of you that read Humor Fan fiction or watch cartoons should have cringed or seen what will happen as soon as Silver said those fate tempting words. For those of you that don't, tempting fate often ends badly for the person who tempted fate.) Just as Silver starts to get close to his house it explodes in a fiery mushroom shape, throwing Silver into the tree behind him. Shadow then runs up to Silver out of nowhere with a look of concern on his face and asks the obvious question. "Are you okay?" Silver groans then answers "Aside from a bruised back, some broken quills, and oh that's right my house exploding, sure I'm okay." Shadow then laughs. "Good to see you still have a sense of humor. It just so happens that I have a friend who will give you a well paying job and board in his shop. You will help out around the shop and be a pizza delivery boy. I can also guarantee you at least one regular customer. Before you say that I don't have to go through all that trouble, I should tell you that my friend told me it was okay if any of my friends ever need an emergency job." Silver looks at Shadow in amazement. "Wow when you put it that way thanks for the job." And with that Shadow and Silver went to Chicken Bob's Crossbow/Boombox/Pizza store.

_

* * *

(1 hour later at the studio)_

"Yes, Chicken Bob I would like to place an order for 10 peperoni, bacon.... wait a second.'covers receiver of the phone' Anybody want more toppings?" asks Shadow while holding a black and red cell phone. "Sure, sausage and Alfredo sauce." adds Solar. Shadow uncovers the receiver. "Sausage and Alfredo Sauce. All delivered to Stage building 54 in the abandoned movie theater across the street. I believe we came to an understanding earlier about payment so have Silver deliver them as soon as they are ready." Shadow hangs up the phone. Blaze looks at Shadow suspiciously. "I am surprised your plan worked this well, but how will we get Silver to hand over the pizzas without us paying?" Shadow gives Blaze a hurt look. "I can easily force him to leave once he hands over the pizzas. Don't underestimate me."

_

* * *

(Several Hours Later)_

"Chicken Bob's Pizza delivery!" yells Silver from outside the door to the movie set. Shadow opens the door and takes the pizzas from Silver. "Thank you for the free pizza Silver. You better get back to your boss now. I'll see you tomorrow when you deliver my next order." Shadow then slams the door shut as Silver says "Hey wait!" "Leave or I will blast you with a Chaos Sphere." came Shadows reply. Silver looks terrified and says "Eek! I'm leaving but you better pay tomorrow." Shadow takes the pizzas back to the stage. "And so the Cycle of Silver's torture has begun." "Good job Shadow. Now we will eat this pizza and I will decide what to use to pick our next victim." And with that final statement Blaze, Shadow, and Solar sit down and eat pizza while also giving a few of the pizzas to the living chairs who use their arm rests as arms.

* * *

_Yes Chicken Bob speaks English now that he is no longer tormenting Sonic._

_I will let Shadow explain my policy on flames._

_Shadow: Flame all you want, I will just use it as ammunition for this flamethrower when I hunt you down._

_Shadow, Blaze, and Solar: See you when the next chapter is finished!_


	4. Knuckles

_Solar here with chapter 4 of Wheel of Torture. My avatar now contains my picture of Solar, which is a recolor of a Blaze pic because I am not an artist. The outfit is the same as the picture and that is what Solar looks like now._

_Disclaimer: If a train leaves station A going 89 mph and another train is coming the same way going 110 mph with 250 miles of track between them when will they meet? 1 second before the crash of course!_

_

* * *

(Several hours of arguing and another hour of searching later)_

Solar returns to the Stage where Shadow and Blaze are once again waiting for the Wheel of Torture to stop carrying a harpoon. "Okay I found a harpoon. Now let's choose our next victim." Solar hands Shadow the harpoon. "Now fire at will, I mean the Wheel of Torture. Sorry Will." Shadow once again hits the Wheel of Torture stopping it immediately. The harpoon was stuck in a picture of Knuckles. Shadow stares at the picture in thought for awhile. "Any ideas for torturing Knuckles? I can't think of anything." Shadow says after awhile. "We could always make it look like someone broke the Master Emerald again, but instead of breaking it we can just bury it on Angel Island. He would probably fall for that." says Blaze thoughtfully. "Perfect!" says Solar. "Only one problem. That echidna barely leaves his island, how will we pull this off?" asks Shadow. "We wait till it's dark and set off explosives on the other side of the island. Then when Knuckles leaves to check what happened we swap the master emerald for this fake emerald then bury the real Master Emerald." Solar says while holding a fake Master Emerald. "It has explosives in it so Shadow just has to take the fake emerald and throw it over the edge of the island, after which I will trigger the explosives. The best part is Knuckles will think Sonic destroyed the Master Emerald." explains Solar. (The Master Emerald breaking is a bit overdone but how else could I torture Knuckles? Leave ideas in a review for the torture of any of the others and if I get enough suggestions I might make a Wheel of Torture 2 story.)

_

* * *

(That night on Angel Island)_

Knuckles the Echidna was resting peacefully on the steps to the alter holding the Master Emerald. Knuckles yawns and stretches "Ah what a great day. No sign of trouble or Sonic. That bat girl hasn't even shown up trying to steal the Master Emerald. This might be tempting fate but nothing could ruin this day. It's per..." Knuckles is cut off by a loud explosion on the other side of the island. (Solar: Remember kids, never tempt fate.) "What in the name of Chaos was that?!" Knuckles yells startled. Knuckles runs towards the area of the explosion. Blaze, Solar whom has changed out of his tuxedo back to his regular clothes after 2 rounds of torture, and Shadow appear from their hiding place behind a bush with Blaze holding the fake Master Emerald. "Okay let's get this plan over with." says Shadow looking annoyed. "Fine take this shovel and dig a hole large enough to hide the Master Emerald from Knuckles, and make it deeper than it has to be." says Solar handing Shadow a shovel while he and Blaze climb the alter towards the real Master Emerald. Shadow starts digging a hole with the shovel. Solar removes the Master Emerald from it's place and Blaze replaces it with the fake Master Emerald. "Okay I got the emerald Shadow. How are you doing with that hole?" Solar just looks surprised as he sees that Shadow has dug a miniature chasm more than capable of holding the Master Emerald. Solar puts the Master Emerald in the chasm and Shadow fills the chasm again. "One problem with your plan Solar." says Shadow. "What's that Shadow?" asks Solar. "I don't think even that gullible echidna will believe this was here before. It just looks like a freshly filled in hole. We need to cover it with grass." replies Shadow. Solar looks relieved "Is that all? I will just use my mighty Author powers to make the grass grow again." Shadow and Blaze get worried looks on their faces as they move far away from the filled in hole. "Okay we will just watch from way over here where it's safe." says Blaze. Solar waves his hands at the soil on top of the hole while making upward motions with his hands. Suddenly the soil is covered by purple fire. "Oh no the forest is going to burn down!" says Blaze. As soon as the fire had appeared it disappeared revealing fresh grass with no sign there was ever a hole. "Now what was that about a forest fire?" asks Solar with a satisfied look on his face. Blaze looks relieved "Oh nothing." Solar stands up straight and addresses his partners "Let's get away from here till Knuckles returns. Then we can put the next stage of the plan in motion." and with that the 3 mobians walked away.

_

* * *

(A few moments later)_

"I can't believe that explosives crazy duck got onto the island and almost set fire to the forest." Knuckles complains while sitting on the steps to the Master Emerald once again.

_

* * *

(Begin Flashback)_

"What in the name of Chaos was that?!" Knuckles yells startled. Knuckles runs towards the area of the explosion. Along the way Knuckles sees many normal animals running from a plume of smoke rising from the forest. "That is not a good sign." says Knuckles stating the obvious. When Knuckles finally reaches the source of the smoke he sees Bean the Dynamite standing in the middle of a crater holding smoke bombs. "Bean what in the name of Chaos do you think you are doing!" yells Knuckles. Bean just looks at Knuckles like he is stupid or something. "I am testing my new and improved smoke bombs. Watch this!" and with that bean throws a smoke bomb at Knuckles causing the ground under him to explode in smoke. Luckily Knuckles jumped out of the way just in time. "Why don't you go test them in a construction site instead of my island?" suggests Knuckles. Bean seems to consider this for a moment. "No thank you I will just go break into the secret condiment supply of Mushroom Island." and with that bean jumps off the edge of the island. Knuckles stands there dumbfounded with many questions such as what's Mushroom Island and why did Bean jump off this floating island? "Well that was unusual. Guess it's my fault for tempting fate." and with that Knuckles heads back to the altar of the Master Emerald.

_

* * *

(End Flashback)_

"Well no harm done and all the animals have that crater filled up again." Knuckles looks up. "Hey Soni..." Knuckles is unable to finish his sentence as Shadow runs past him and moves back to where he was standing holding the fake Master Emerald. Knuckles starts freaking out. "Sonic give me the Master Emerald back!" Shadow runs toward the edge of the island carrying the fake Master Emerald. "Hey get back here!" Knuckles starts chasing Shadow but just as he leaves the forest Shadow throws the fake Master Emerald over the edge and runs off. "Ahh the Master Emerald!" Knuckles is losing all sense and reason at this point. The fake Master Emerald then explodes. "No! The Master Emerald is gone forever now!" Knuckles does one of those overly dramatic NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Moments. Knuckles then looks up with a smile. "Finally I am free of this endless torture. I can finally stop guarding that rock. I'm going to see if I can get Sonic to let me move in with him since I have nothing else to do now. I am sure he will love having me away from this island. I might even get a real job!" Knuckles then shakes his head. "Nah I can't get a real job. Time to go to Sonic's house to tell him the good news!"

_

* * *

(Back at Solar's Abandoned Movie Studio)_

Solar, Blaze, and Shadow are staring at the projection of what was just happening. "Wow that torture plan really backfired." says Solar. "Who would have thought that this would happen." says Shadow. "Well at least his life wasn't ruined forever." replies Blaze taking on the role of the cheerful sidekick to Solar. "Humph well at least faker will have to put up with that crazy echidna as a housemate now." says Shadow. "That's true Shadow but it's time to spin the Wheel of Torture once again to see who our next victim is." and with those final words the Wheel of Torture was spun and Solar went to get the next object to stop the wheel with.

_

* * *

Nobody has answered the question in the summary yet and remember if I get enough ideas I might make a Wheel of Torture 2 story._

_Shadow: Remember the flame policy._

_Blaze: You know that I could torch people without a flamethrower, right Shadow?_

_Shadow: Yeah, but a flamethrower is more fun._

_Solar: *Hands Shadow a Flamethrower* Here's a new flamethrower._

_Shadow: Alright time to go faker hunting!_

_Review or suffer the Pharaoh's Curse._


	5. Eggman

_Disclaimer: Like the Phoenix I rise from the ashes of my enemies *Shadow walks away from a burning building holding a flamethrower*_

_

* * *

(Back at the abandoned film studio that Solar has apparently taken ownership of)_

Blaze is staring at the spinning wheel as Shadow is sitting at a table eating a pizza shaped like his head. "I wonder what Solar is going to bring back this time." says Blaze in a bored fashion. "Who does this place belong to anyway? I'm not sure they would appreciate knowing that 3 mobians were hanging out in it." asks Shadow. "With our luck Solar probably owns it." replies Blaze. "Wow how did you know?" says Solar as he walks through the door carrying a flagpole. "I'm guessing you want me to throw that flagpole at the Wheel of Torture to get it to stop?" asks Shadow. "Right again." Solar hands Shadow the flagpole. Shadow throws the flagpole at the Wheel of Torture as if it was made of plaster. Somehow the flagpole doesn't destroy the wheel and reveals that Shadow hit the picture of everyone's favorite obese megalomaniac. "Hmm how to torture Eggman? We could replace all his food with Brussels sprouts." suggests Blaze. "Nah too easy and I've already thought of a traumatizing torture worthy of Eggman. This time our torture plan will not backfire!" states Solar. "So are you going to tell us what you plan to do this time or are you keeping it a secret?" asks Shadow. "Don't worry you'll find out soon enough. Hey I have an idea. Why don't we all get a pet Chao?" asks Solar. "Sure I can always use another minion, and raising a Chao might be interesting." replies Shadow. "Yay! I have been wanting a Chao ever since I met Cream and Cheese!" says Blaze. "Okay we will head there in awhile, first I need to mail a letter." says Solar. Solar walks off to mail his letter.

_

* * *

(Later at Eggman's Base)_

A large egg shaped man was sorting through the day's mail."Postcard, ads, telephone bill, bill, bill, letter from the president, hey what in the.." as Eggman tried to throw the letter from the president on to the ground it stuck to his hand. "Guess I have to read it." Eggman opened the letter to see what could be so important that the president would have the letter hexed.

_Dear Doctor Eggman,_

_Due to all of your recent criminal activity and our scientific advancements we of the Government have decided that you must take a full time job at the Chao Gardens. You must take this job or your base will be destroyed and you will be sent to a polar bear preserve. The army is currently posted outside your base to destroy all your weapons and escort you to the Chao Gardens. Please come along peacefully and cease all evil activity related to world domination. You have until 8:00 am before we move in to force you to the Chao Gardens._

_Importantly, _

_The President._

As Eggman finishes reading the letter he opens his mouth in confusion. "Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Shadow Android why was I not alerted to the army being outside?" The three aforementioned robots step into the room to answer their master. "Because, Doctor, the army just arrived and are demanding you come out so they can take you to the Chao Gardens." Eggman looks panicked. "What! The letter said I had until 8:00 am. What are they doing now?" Metal Sonic alerts Eggman to an important fact. "Master the time is currently 9:00 am." Eggman gets even more panicked and runs outside to the army with his arms raised. "I surrender! Take me to the Chao Gardens but don't take my robots. I will give up world domination as long as you allow me to keep my servants." And from that day on Eggman gave up on world domination and started working at the Chao Gardens.

_

* * *

(Later that day at the Chao Gardens.)_

Shadow, Blaze and Solar walk into the Chao Gardens. "Wow this place looks bigger than I thought it would." says Blaze with amazement while looking around. "Hmph." grunts Shadow unimpressed. As they approach the Neutral Chao Garden they hear yelling. "What are you doing here!" Shadow and Blaze turn around to see Sonic, Knuckles and Eggman with a group of kids. "What are you doing here Doctor!" yells Shadow shocked to not see any giant robots near Eggman. "The government sent me a letter and the army forced me to take a full time job here. I've really given up world domination this time!" yells Eggman at all his ex-enemies. "Looks like my torture for Eggman worked perfectly." whispers Solar. "What torture?" asks Blaze. "Aside from having to deal with a bunch of kids and Chao all day, this job doesn't seem like torture to me." says Shadow. "I sent a letter to Eggman making it look like it was from the president and conjured a fake army to complete the effect. I have successfully gotten Eggman to give up world domination and adopt a new lifestyle. That's good enough for torture in my books." replies Solar. "So you had us come to the Chao Gardens just to see your secret Eggman torture plan happening?" asks Blaze. "Of course not. We're getting Chao like I said." says Solar walking towards Eggman with Shadow and Blaze following close behind.

_

* * *

(Later, Back at Solar's Movie Studio)_

Solar, Shadow and Blaze are eating Shadow shaped pizza with their new Chao (Chao is also the plural form right?). Solar's new Chao is a blue baby Chao that hatched right after Solar picked up the egg. The baby Chao was crossed with a dragon to give it dragon wings on the way back to the studio. Solar decided to name her (yes it's a girl Chao) Cloud. Blaze adopted a purple Neutral Chao which she crossed with a phoenix to give it phoenix wings on the way back. Blaze named her (yes girl again) Rainbow. Finally, Shadow adopted a Shadow Chao which he named Moon (Shadow also got a girl Chao). "I can't believe that Eggman fell for your letter and actually enjoys working at the Chao Gardens Solar." Says Shadow while handing Moon a slice of pizza. Blaze pets Rainbow and hands her some Shadow pizza. "Yeah, I can't believe it either." Solar gets up and Cloud sits on his head. "Well it might have been a different kind of torture but we can cross Eggman off our list. Blaze spin the Wheel of Torture while Cloud and I go get something to hit the wheel with." With those last words Solar and his pet Chao Cloud leave the room.

_

* * *

Yay everyone has a Chao now. If you are wondering what Sonic and Knuckles were doing with a group of kids at the Chao Gardens, Knuckles and Sonic started a Day Care service and were letting all the kids pick out Chao. It just occurred to me that I forgot to include Sonic's belief that I borrowed with permission from StarVix "__All you little kids need a pet Chao. And a banjo, too." And that ends my explanation of why Sonic and Knuckles were with a group of children at the Chao Gardens. Remember the flame policy_

_Shadow: __*holding his flamethrower* wow this thing is stronger than I thought it would be, and that was without any flames to make it full power._

_Blaze: Glad that I evacuated that building before you found it._

_Two words Pharaoh's Curse. Now Review!_


	6. Amy

_Hey you few readers I might still have the attention of, 6 chapters down 2 more to go. Here is your compulsory April Fools Day Chapter. I am posting this now because when inspiration hits, nothing can keep me from posting my chapter. At least I have motivation to get this chapter up now. Also, Shadow has been teaching Moon the Shadow Chao how to use the Chao sized flamethrower he gave her so you have 2 people to worry about if you don't review or if you flame now._

_And here's Olympic gold medalists Mario and Sonic with your disclaimer of the day._

_Mario: why-a do I have-a to do-a the disclaimer with-a this hedgehog?_

_Sonic: How did I get here anyway, I'm not doing the disclaimer with him._

_I will never tell you how I got you here. Oh and Sonic you will do the Disclaimer with Mario or these will leak to the press. *Holds up the blackmail pictures from chapter 2* And Mario if you do the disclaimer with Sonic I might put you in a future story._

_Sonic: *turns pale* where did you get those! I will do anything you say just don't give those to the press!_

_Mario: Okay-a I will-a do-a the disclaimer with-a Sonic-a_

_Mario & Sonic: Just because you're not watching Shadow doesn't mean he isn't watching you._

_Mario: Are-a you really gonna put-a me in a story?_

_Nope! April Fools!_

_Mario: I will-a get-a you for-a this!_

_Doubt It._

_

* * *

(Back at Solar's Movie Studio)_

Rainbow and Moon the Chao are staring at the still spinning Wheel of Torture while Blaze paints a picture of them. A scream of pain is heard and Shadow walks in with a stack of pizzas.

"You ordered more pizza?" asks Blaze not looking from her painting.

"Yep, and Solar and Cloud have yet to show themselves." replies Shadow placing the pizzas on the table.

Just then Solar jumps to the stage from the ceiling holding a butcher's knife with Cloud on his head startling everyone in the room. "We're back from the netherworld... I mean prop storage building."

"Chao Chao Chao!" says Cloud spreading her dragon wings and flying over to join the other 2 Chao. (Translation: Ooo Spinning Wheel!)

"How in the name of Chaos did you get up there? On second thought I probably don't want to know, just give me the knife." says Shadow taking the Butcher's Knife from Solar.

"Stand Clear!" Shadow yells at the Chao who all fly behind Blaze. Shadow then throws the knife at the Wheel of Torture piercing a picture of Amy Rose, the crazed fangirl girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Well now that we have our victim, how will we be torturing her?" asks Blaze while holding Rainbow.

"Well..." starts Solar but Shadow interrupts him before he can say what his idea is.

"I am not pretending to be faker again to make her think she is on a date with Sonic."

"Wasn't planning that Shadow. I can make a bunch of Sonic dolls come to life and attack her though. She will be so freaked out that she will faint." says Solar.

"Okay that works for me." says Shadow.

Our three partners in chaos and their Chao then leave to hunt down Amy Rose.

_

* * *

(Meanwhile under the Walmart in Cleveland that Shadow robbed in chapter 2)_

"So Shadow the Hedgehog has returned." says the G.U.N commander while looking at the security footage from a few days ago. It showed Shadow stealing multiple bottles of ketchup and a banana.

"Sir! We have identified Shadow's accomplices as Blaze the Cat and Solar the Cat. They are planning on going after Amy Rose soon." reports a G.U.N soldier.

"What are they up to soldier?" asks the G.U.N commander.

"That's just it sir, we can't figured out what they plan to do. We know that so far they have reanimated a chicken skeleton which terrified Sonic the Hedgehog then it opened a store called Chicken Bob's Crossbow/Boombox/Pizza store. They also had Bean the Dynamite destroy Silver the Hedgehog's house, and tricked him into becoming a servant of that chicken skeleton. Also they had Bean the Dynamite distract Knuckles on Angel Island, giving them time to hide the Master Emerald the echidna was guarding and replace it with a fake. Afterwards Shadow took the fake emerald and threw it off the edge of the island, then the emerald exploded and Knuckles believed that it was the real Master Emerald. Knuckles believes his time as a guardian of the Master Emerald is over since to his knowledge the Master Emerald was destroyed. He is currently living with Sonic the Hedgehog and the two have opened a successful Day Care Service. This leads us to to only other illegal activity the group has done. Solar the Cat sent a forged letter from the President to Eggman and conjured a fake army. Eggman for some reason has since given up all world domination attempts and gotten a job at the Chao Gardens." says the unnamed G.U.N soldier.

The commander gets a puzzeled look on his face. "Hmm this is a dilema. The only thing they have done that was truly Illegal was faking a letter from the president, but they somehow managed to convince one of the greatest threats to this planet to give up his evil ways. I have got it! We will invite them to join us as special G.U.N agents."

And with that the G.U.N commander starts to plan how to get our 3 heroes (they are really doing more good than evil so we might as well think of them as heroes.).

_

* * *

(Later at an abandoned beach)_

A bunch of Sonic Dolls are lying around the otherwise abandoned beach.

Our Heroes are sitting safely in front of their projection screen showing them everything that is happening. "Okay, ready for showtime?" asks Solar.

Shadow and Blaze nod and the 3 Chao just stare at the beach on the wall. Solar says a few words under his breath and out of nowhere Amy is teleported onto the abandoned beach filled with Sonic Dolls.

"What in the name of Chaos is going on here?" yells Amy. Suddenly the Sonic Dolls all stand up and walk towards Amy.

"Aaaaammmmmyyyy we have come to stop you from chasing Sonic all the time. You will torment our master no longer." the Sonic Dolls charge at Amy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yells Amy, too terrified to call up one of her magic Pico Pico Hammers.

Soon Amy is no longer visible under all the Sonic dolls.

"Hmm this is boring, well she is terrified so mission accomplished." says Solar.

"You are letting her off easy?" asks Shadow with disbelief.

"Yes I am." Solar say more words and the Sonic Dolls disappear and Amy is sent back where she was before the beach.

"That was nice of you Solar." says Blaze picking up Rainbow.

"I have the strange feeling that some major plot development will happen soon, not today but near when we get through everyone on our wheel." Solar says mysteriously looking troubled.

"Well the only ones left are Tails and Rouge." says Shadow.

Moon stares at Solar. "Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao Chao?" (Translation: How about you combine both tortures into one?)

"Good idea Moon. We will combine both tortures into one." says Solar. Did I forget to mention that Solar can speak any language? So can Shadow and Blaze, but they can only understand the languages, Solar can actually speak any language fluently.

With the final torture plans made we return to the G.U.N HQ under a Walmart in Cleveland. Thank you to StarVix again for letting me use her ideas in my story.

_

* * *

(Guess where)_

"So they are planning on torturing both Tails and Rouge at the same time. This gives us the perfect opportunity to get Rouge back on our side as well as Tails. This Solar character worries me slightly though. He has reanimated a skeleton, hexed a letter, conjured and army, brought a bunch of dolls to life, teleported someone without the use of a Chaos Emerald, and hacked one of our satellites. Who knows what else he is capable of." Says the G.U.N commander.

Okay now I will end this Chapter.

_

* * *

April Fools! Only one chapter left not two._

_It seems I have created multiple plot devices. What could possibly happen in the next chapter._

_G.U.N has discovered the location of Solar, Shadow, and Blaze._

_Will G.U.N get all our heroes to join them?_

_Is Solar a psychic with the ability to predict the future?_

_What's this business with the Netherworld?_

_Will Mario get into my story?_

_What else is Solar capable of?  
_

_What will become of our brave / crazy heroes?_

_And why did Shadow steal a banana during the events of Chapter 2?_

_Why am I asking you all these questions? You won't answer them in a review._

_All these questions and more answered in the final episode of Digimon Digi...._

_Shadow: Wrong Show!_

_Oh right. The final chapter of Wheel of Torture!_

_Blaze: If you review before Solar gets the next chapter up you get a cookie._

_Shadow: And if it's a flame You will get a poisoned cookie._

_Solar: Okay time to start on the final Exciting Chapter of Wheel of Torture!_


	7. The End and New Beginnings

_Welcome my loyal audience/people who have nothing better to do than read my crazy rantings._

_Solar the Cat here with the exciting conclusion of my Wheel of Torture story._

_This Chapter will answer all the questions so far and it may even pose more._

_I am pulling out all the stops. This is guaranteed to be the longest chapter yet. But if it isn't at least I tried._

_ Lord Kelvin: *gives a cookie* Thank you for the review but I am not sure whether I should be glad someone reviewed, or send Shadow to hunt you down for comparing me to the Author of Twilight *shudders*._

_So, enough of my crazy rantings. I know you want to know how this story turns out._

_Shadow: I shall do the disclaimer for Solar today. Warning do not attempt to mimic any of the content of this chapter at home. Solar the Cat is not responsibly for any injury's caused by blind stupidity._

* * *

In a mysterious movie studio somewhere in Station Square, something is about to happen.

As we move into a theater room we see chairs that have faces and seem to be alive. Empty pizza boxes are scattered on a table. All the doors are locked.

Suddenly a flash of light appears revealing Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Doctor Eggman, Metal Sonic, Shadow Android, Metal Knuckles, Tails the Fox, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, and the very surprised G.U.N commander all in some of the chairs which have lost their faces. They were trapped in the chairs.

"How did I get here!" everyone yelled at once except for the commander.

"Okay Solar, I know you are behind this. I demand to know why I am trapped in a chair." shouts the commander while everyone looks at him in confusion.

A loud rumbling is heard beneath the stage. Soon the stage starts breaking apart.

"What is going on!" yells Silver.

Suddenly 3 Chao fly from the hole in the floor and turn the stage lights on. The rest of the stage falls away revealing a hole that the audience can't see through.

"I told you making those upgrades were a good idea guys!" a voice is heard from under the stage.

A metal platform raises out of the hole. The wall opens up revealing a big TV screen. Some of the metal tiles on the new stage are removed and in their place a new couch and a table are revealed.

The middle of the stage opens and a hydrolic platform is raised till it is level with the new stage.

Standing on the platform are two cats and a hedgehog.

"What are Shadow and Blaze doing on that stage!" yells Silver.

"I am glad you asked that question Silver, and I will gladly answer it. But first hit it Cloud!" yells the unidentified cat.

The three Chao bring a remote down from the roof and make an entertainment system raise from the floor with the push of a button. A love song starts to play and the cat coughs. "No Cloud, track 9!"

The smallest Chao which has been crossed with a dragon presses another button and game show music starts to play.

"That's much better. Now welcome Sonic and friends to Wheel of Torture!" says the cat. Cloud presses another button causing a round of applause to sound from all around the room.

"Why do I have the feeling I am about to be a contestant in a game show." says Tails.

"Hello I am Solar the Cat! I believe you already know my 2 partners, Shadow the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat!" says Solar.

Cloud and the other 2 Chao fly to the 3 mobians on stage with Cloud landing on Solar's head. "This little Chao on my head is Cloud. That Shadow Chao is Shadow's Chao Moon. And the Neutral Chao crossed with a phoenix is Blaze's Chao Rainbow!"

"For the past week we have been inflicting our unique tortures on you. Here are some of the highlights of the past week." Solar takes the remote from cloud and presses multiple buttons. The lights turn off and the giant TV turns on.

"The first contestant on our show was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog."

* * *

A recording of Chicken Bob's rampage is shown along with the blackmail pictures from Chapter 2.

* * *

"Wait you did that!?" asks Sonic looking horrified.

"Isn't that my boss?" asks Silver.

"Yes, and Yes. I brought Chicken Bob to life and gave you a nightmare Sonic, and once I released him from his curse he opened a successful store. Which leads us to our second contestant, Silver the Hedgehog!"

* * *

Silver is walking up to his house when it explodes, launching Silver into a tree.

Shadow appears and tricks Silver into becoming Chicken Bob's servant.

* * *

"And now for some never before seen footage." says Solar as everyone is staring at the TV.

The TV shows Shadow asking Bean the Dynamite for a Bomb with a portable trigger. Shadow plants the bomb in Silvers house then waits for Silver to come home. When Silver get's close to the house Shadow presses the trigger, causing Silver's house to blow up.

"You blew up my house!" yells Silver angrily.

"Yes I did, but at least I am giving you a lot of business in your new job." replies Shadow.

"That reminds me, here's more footage of Silver's job." says Solar.

* * *

Silver is sweeping in Chicken Bob's Crossbow/Boombox/Pizza Emporium (I Decided to change the name). "Thanks again for the job Mr. Chicken Bob sir." says Silver. "Don't mention it, anything for a friend of Shadow." replies Chicken Bob.

The phone rings and Chicken Bob answers it. "Ah Shadow I was wondering when you would put in your first order." Chicken Bob grabs a pen and paper to write Shadows order down. "Okay got it, Silver will be over momentarilly with your order."

Chicken bob makes boxes of pizza appear out of nowhere "Okay Silver deliver these pizzas to Shadow in the Abandoned movie studio across the street."

"I'm on it boss." says Silver who takes the pizza and leaves the emporium.

* * *

"Okay next up is Knuckles the Echidna." says Solar.

"The only person whose torture backfired on us." adds Blaze.

"Thank you, Thank You." says Knuckles trying to bow but failing because he is trapped in a chair.

"Um yes Knuckles is the only one who made our torture backfire because he acted differently than we thought he would, as you will now see."

* * *

Shadow approaches Knuckles at the altar of the Master Emerald. Shadow takes the Master Emerald and throws it over the edge. Knuckles reaches the edge of the island and the emerald explodes. "No! The Master Emerald is gone forever now!" Knuckles does one of those overly dramatic NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Moments.

Knuckles then looks up with a smile. "Finally I am free of this endless torture. I can finally stop guarding that rock. I'm going to see if I can get Sonic to let me move in with him since I have nothing else to do now. I am sure he will love having me away from this island. I might even get a real job!"

Knuckles then shakes his head. "Nah I can't get a real job. Time to go to Sonic's house to tell him the good news!"

* * *

"We expected him to go on a psychotic rampage and chase Sonic, but his torture ended up with a good result." explains Solar.

"Even if you were trying to get him to chase me, I am glad it turned out the way it did. Knuckles, Tails and I are brothers now. Tails even let us move my house next to his and connect the two." says Sonic.

"Okay depending on your reaction to the truth of the next torture I might have to wipe your memory of this torture here. Our next contestant was Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnic." says Solar.

"Wait what did you do to me?" asks Eggman.

"You will see in this next clip." says Solar.

* * *

Solar walks up to Eggman's base holding a letter. Solar rings the doorbell and is answered by Metal Sonic.

"Here's the good Doctors mail Metal Sonic." says Solar.

"What is the army doing out here?" asks Metal Sonic.

"The letter will explain it, but don't tell Eggman about the army until after he reads the letter for the maximum effect. Your life will be better if you do it." replies Solar.

Soon Eggman comes running out of his house and kneels infront of the apparent leader of the army. "I surrender! Take me to the Chao Gardens but don't take my robots. I will give up world domination as long as you allow me to keep my servants."

* * *

"That letter from the president was a fake!" yells Eggman.

"Yes it was but isn't your life much better because of your new job?" asks Solar.

Eggman calms down. "Actually my life is better now that you mention it. I have been suffering from much less stress since I stopped trying to take over the world. Thank You for changing my life for the better Solar." says Eggman gratefully.

"And with that I have succeeded in getting Eggman to give up world domination, which was the point of his torture to begin with." says Solar.

"About that Solar, I have something to ask you." says the G.U.N commander.

"I know, I had a vision of the future last night. That's why you are here, but please save all your important G.U.N business until the end of our show." replies Solar.

"Okay the last contestant we have is Amy Rose. Sonic you will thank us for this after the clip." says Blaze.

* * *

A bunch of Sonic Dolls are lying around the otherwise abandoned beach.

Out of nowhere Amy is teleported onto the abandoned beach filled with Sonic Dolls.

"What in the name of Chaos is going on here?" yells Amy. Suddenly the Sonic Dolls all stand up and walk towards Amy.

"Aaaaammmmmyyyy we have come to stop you from chasing Sonic all the time. You will torment our master no longer." the Sonic Dolls charge at Amy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yells Amy, too terrified to call up one of her magic Pico Pico Hammers.

Soon Amy is no longer visible under all the Sonic dolls.

* * *

"You mean you did that, not Sonic?" asks Amy.

"No I was the one who asked Solar to do that to you." lies Sonic. "I was tired of you chasing me so I was forced to take action. I still want to be friends though."

"Oh Sonic I forgive you. I am sorry I act like a crazy fan girl all the time." says Amy.

"What a sweet ending." says Blaze.

"Now before we announce how we will fit our last two contestants, Tails the Fox and Rouge the Bat, into this show, here's another never before seen clip." announces Solar.

* * *

Solar is walking away from the Movie Studio with Cloud on his head.

"So Cloud where do you think we should go try to find a Butcher's Knife at?" asks Solar.

But before Cloud could reply a walking mushroom runs up to him. "Are you Sonic or one of his friends?" asks the toad.

"Yes I am, who are you?" replies Solar.

"I am Toad, a subject of Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom. Our greatest hero Mario has been trapped in the Netherworld and we need someone to rescue him. Unfortunately we have no way of getting to the Netherworld, but the Sonic gang is known to have the power to teleport through time and space using Chaos Control so we thought they could help." says the exhausted Toad.

"Don't worry Toad. I will rescue Mario." says Solar.

"Thank You so very much. I wish you luck on your quest to save Mario." says the Toad.

Solar and Cloud disappear in a flash of light.

They appear in the Netherworld where Mario is talking to an old chef.

"What-a are-a you-a doing here-a? You-s do-a not-a belong in-a the Netherworld." says Mario.

"I'm looking for a Butcher's Knife and some mushroom named Toad asked me to rescue you from the Netherworld." explains Solar while Cloud looks around the room from Solar's head.

"Oh not again. The Princess-a she-a always a-worries when-a I go-a to-a the Netherworld. I will-a head back momentarilly." says Mario.

Cloud spots a Butcher's Knife and takes it. "Oh yes, you can take that knife, I have plenty." says the Chef.

"Thank You." says Solar. Cloud and Solar disappear in another flash of light.

* * *

"And now Tails and Rouge, as our last contestants you must choose whose torture was the best. The winner shall receive this trophy." Solar holds up a Wheel of Torture trophy which looks like the Wheel of Torture made of gold and miniature.

"Hold up Solar. I have something to show everyone." says Shadow.

Shadow pulls out the banana from chapter 2. "This is a normal banana. But watch what happens when I infuse it with the energies of this Chaos Emerald."

Shadow Takes out the green Chaos Emerald and touches it to the banana. The Banana then explodes.

"Okay now we know what happens when you cross a week old banana with a chaos emerald. Carry on Solar." says Shadow.

"Okay Tails and Rouge who do you think should win the trophy?" asks Solar.

Tails and Rouge are sitting next to each other and start whispering.

"We have come to a decision." says Rouge.

"The Winner of Wheel of Torture is none other than Mario!" says Tails.

"What!" everyone yells at once.

"Okay here is your winner." Solar makes Mario appear.

"Wow-a! Thank-a you for-a this amazing honor!" says Mario. Mario takes the trophy and runs out the now unlocked doors.

"Now I Believe that the G.U.N commander has something to ask us." says Solar.

Solar presses a button releasing everyone from their restraints.

"Yes for all your actions I would like you Blaze and Shadow to become special agents for G.U.N. You will only be required to go on missions that I shall contact you about, and you will not need to take a desk job. You will be free to do anything you want when not on missions. The same goes for all of you including Eggman." says the commander.

Everyone except Eggman, Tails, Solar, Blaze, and Shadow declined almost immediately and left.

"I am honored that you would offer me a job, and I would gladly accept but I am just not the field agent type." says Eggman.

"Wait Eggman, mabye we could work together to invent things for G.U.N. Would that be acceptable commander?" asks Tails.

"Yes. Tails and Eggman will become inventors and special agents for G.U.N, but what about you three?" says the commander turning to face Solar, Blaze, and Shadow who were talking to each other.

"We will become special agents on one condition sir." says Blaze.

"And what would that condition be?" asks the G.U.N commander.

"We will only join if we are a team." says Shadow

"I have no problem with that, what will your team be called?" asks the commander.

"From this day on we will be known as Team Sun!" says Solar.

And from that day on Solar, Blaze, Shadow, Cloud, Rainbow, and Moon were Team Sun, special agents of G.U.N.

_

* * *

Whooooo! I finished the story and established a new team._

_You can bet that there will be more stories starring Team Sun._

_Blaze: I finally get to be on a team!_

_Shadow: Great now I am a member of G.U.N again_

_Solar: aw come on we make a great team!_

_Shadow: true._

_Until the next story that comes into my mind,_

_Team Sun: Leave your reviews here with suggestions for missions!_


End file.
